Shane’s New Tune
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Summary: Shane and Mitchie are best friends. Then, Kaitlyn’s cousin Haley comes to Camp Rock. Tess tries to be Haley’s best friend, and Shane’s fallen for his old crush-Haley. ShaneOC


**Disclaimer: all new charrys are MINE!!!!!**

**A/N: LOl I imspired my OC after a friend of mine, Bree. She lives in Austrailia and I got the idea of having Haley as part Aussy from her. Luffs ya Bree!!!**

Summary: Shane and Mitchie are best friends. Then, Kaitlyn's cousin Haley comes to Camp Rock. Tess tries to be Haley's best friend, and Shane's fallen for his old crush-Haley. ShaneOC

CH1: Back to Camp

Mitchie sat in her room writing a new song for Final Jam at Camp Rock. She had a great year last year and intended on going again to help her mom again and have more fun this year too.

She sat at her computer tossing around music ideas on the music maker she had on it. Caitlyn had come over and was waiting for a phone call.

"What is taking so long? It's not that hard to pick up a phone and dial." She said.

Mitchie just smiled and added more to her song.

"Calm down Caitlyn, your mom's not gonna forget to call. What're you so worried about." She said.

"My cousin Haley's coming home to teach at Camp Rock this year. And I'm kinda nervous to see her after two years, cause she's kinda a huge star now." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie turned around in the swivel chair and looked at her.

"You mean she's a singer-huge singer. This's awesome; this'll teach Tess not to mess with us. What's wrong?" she said.

"Don't you get it, Mitchie, She's Shane's old girlfriend. Having them in the same room together spells disaster. We can't tell her he's gonna be there, promise." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie nodded as her mom came in.

"Caitlyn, your mom's on the phone." She said.

'Thanks." Caitlyn sighed as she and Mitchie raced to the phone and pushed the speaker button.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey hey, guess who's comin' to Camp Rock."

"Hey Haley, say hi to my friend Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Hey Mitchie, hope you've been keepin' my little cus in line." Haley laughed in her English –Australian accent.

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed and smiled at each other.

"Yeah, it's great you're coming to Camp Rock this year. It's gonna be awesome with you there. Now Tess Tyler'll be kissing up to us now." Mitchie said.

"You mean Tj Tyler's daughter, oh yea, her mom can be a pill too. Just wait, I'll help you guys. I'll be by later to see you Kait, bye." Haley said hanging up.

"She sounds nice, can't wait to meet her." Mitchie said sitting back down at the computer.

A long way away-

"What's this?" Shane Gray came into the music room where his two brothers were. He was holding a Teen Pop magazine with a picture of him at Camp Rock singing, meshed with a picture of Haley in the recording studio.

"We wanted to tell you, dude, but uncle said not to until you got there." Nate said.

"Well, that was a dumb decision to make, cause you obviously overlooked the new magazine sitting on my bed, and on each of yours. You really need to get your story straight before you tell a dude something like this. I wish you'd of told me earlier, now I need to tell her when we get to camp." Shane replied.

"Tell who what?" Nate asked.

"Uh-nothing, I just wanted to tell Haley something when we started the duo album with her, now I gotta tell her at camp."

"Tell her what, Shane?" Jason asked.

"That I still like her, a lot. And, that I wanna get back together." Shane said.

Nate and Jasonlooked at him like he was crazy, crazy in love. They smiled and got up.

"When she breaks your heart a second time, we'll be here to pick up your broken heart man." Nate said.

Shane shoved him onto the couch and left to his room.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and her sister Haley were outside on the patio drinking ice tea as they talked about Haley's Singing and touring.

"So, you've been to Paris just two weeks ago, then in London." Mitchie said.

Haley nodded as her blue bejeweled Sidekick rang. She opened it to get a text message from Shane.

"Ugh, it's from Shane." She said. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other as she read it.

"Wait, he's saying that he'll see me at Camp Rock. I'm not," she started to say, then she looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"We wanted to tell you when you were there, but I guess he told you first." Caitlyn said.

"It's ok Kait, I don't mind. It's better for me to get over him when he's there." Haley smiled.

Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled back as they got up and got ready to go to Camp Rock.

They went up to Mitchie's room and brought their bags down and put them into Haley's car. When Mitchie saw her convertible she went nuts.

"Your car is awesome, how'd you get it?" she said.

"It was a birthday present from our dad." Haley said getting in. Caitlyn got in the front as Mitchie got in the back.

"Okay girls, I'll be following you the whole way. If you need anything, just call me on my cell." Her mom said.

"Ok mom, bye." Mitchie said as they pulled out of the driveway.

Shane sat in the back of the limo with is two brothers as they came up to Camp Rock.

"Ok, we'll be back for Final Jam. If you need us, just call." Nate said.

"Yeah yeah, I know, see ya." Shane said getting out and taking his bags to the cabin.

He walked into the cabin and started taking out his stuff. He set a picture of him and Haley at the lake at the camp.

He knew he screwed up the last time and needed to make up for it.

Now, he gets to see her after six months on the road. And he still doesn't know how to tell her he still loves her.

Then, he saw the bright Navy blue convertible pull into the camp. He smiled slightly as he watched Haley get out of the car with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Her blond hair blew in the wind as they went into the mess hall.

Tess and Peggy were in their cabin when Tess saw Haley walk by.

"Oh my god, Peggy, look who's here, at Camp Rock." She said.

"I know, Haley Marchetta. She's Caitlyn's cousin." Peggie said.

Tess turned to her with her phone in her hand.

"Caitlyn's cousin. Hip-Hop royalty is related to the kitchen help." She said.

"Tess, stop being so evil to everyone who's not a plastic Barbie like you. Caitlyn happens to be great at the piano and a lot of other things; she deserves friends and family like Mitchie and Haley. Just get over it." Peggy yelled as she left.

"Hey Kaitlyn, Mitchie, wait up!" she said catching up to Mitchie and Kaitlyn.

Tess sat on her bed and called her mom, who didn't pick up.

Later in the kitchen-

Mitchie and Caitlyn were helping Mitchie's mom cook that night's meal when Haley poked her head in the door. She wore a blue corset style top, with blue jean shorts and customized Vans. Her blond hair had brown highlights and was straightened as she smiled at Mitchie's mom.

"Hey, can I take the girls from you? The campfire's about to start." She said.

"Yeah sure, Mitchie, Kaitlyn, Haley's here for you." Mitchie's mom said.

Mitchie and Kaitlyn came out of a back room and took off their aprons and tossed them on the table.

"Bye mom, we'll see you later." Mitchie said as they raced out the door with Haley.

They went out to the lakeshore where a stage was set up and the counselors were standing on it.

"Welcome to the Campfire Jam, kicking off our awesome summer at Camp Rock. Now, we have a very special guest here, other then Shane Gray. It's Hip-Hop royalty Haley Marchetta." The one counselor said.

The campers cheered as Haley came down the center of the crowd with a dozen dancers following her.

They went onto the stage as she sung 'Like Me', 'Headstrong', and '7 Things'.

Shane watched her from the front row as she sang '7 Things'. He wanted to tell her later that night how he felt, but was to nervous about her saying no again. But he had to try.

Once the campfire was over, Shane text Haley to meet him out by the lake on the shoreline at a hammock by the teachers' cabin.

He stood there as Haley came up holding her phone in her hand.

"What do you want Shane?" she asked.

"I wanna talk to you about-'us'." Shane said.

"This auta be good."

"Haley, don't be so negative about this. You know just as well as I do that we had something good going, then I had to go and get stuck on myself and mess it up." Shane said.

"Forget it Shane, it's over. We can't change that." Haley said.

"Yes we can, just give me another chance." Shane pleaded.

"Forget it." Haley said. Then she got a text from Caitlyn and had to check it.

"Look, you have to prove to me that you can deal with having a girlfriend again along with being a superstar. Along with proving to yourself you've changed." She said walking away.

Shane sighed deeply and went back to his cabin. He didn't want to resort to this, but she gave him the choice to. And he had to take it.

Back at the girls' cabin, Mitchie and Caitlyn sat with Haley talking about what Shane said.

"He said that, what else did he say?" Kaitlyn said.

"He said that he wanted to get back together with me, I can't believe he said that. Do you think I should do it, I mean, get back together with him. He tends to be so, shallow and stuck on himself, but he was always there when I needed him, and he's stick up for me when his brothers would make fun of me to joke around, and he knew they were. But he can be so stubborn," Haley said ranting and pacing around the cabin.

"You still love him don't you Hal?" Caitlyn said.

"Well, I guess, maybe, I don't know. He makes me so mad at times, but I feel like I'm a whole person when he's around me. Is that what you consider love Cait?" Haley said.

"Oh yeah, that's your sappy self." Caitlyn said.

Haley threw a pillow at her and they stared a pillow fight.

The Next Day-

Shane had slept in and then his uncle splashed him with ice cold lake water.

"You've got classes to teach, and yours starts in five minutes. You'll be teaching with Miss Marchetta." He said. Shane jumped out of bed when he said that.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier? I gotta go get dressed." He said running into the bathroom. His uncle laughed and left the cabin.

At the dance hall-

Caitlyn Mitchie and Haley were talking about random stuff when Tess and Peggy came up to them.

"Hi Haley, I'm Tess and this's Peggy. We love your songs." Tess said. Peggy rolled her eyes and waved at Haley and the girls.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Peggy. Tess, you mean TJ Tyler's daughter. She opened for one of my shows in Vegas .After the show; someone stole the tires of her tour bus. Usually that's a bad omen, meaning she wasn't too good, guess you're not much better. Bummer I guess." Haley said in her English-Australian accent that everyone loved. Tess was speechless and walked away.

"That was a good one Hal. She didn't even try to think of a come back." Caitlyn said as the teacher came in.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Haley, and Peggy turned around to see Shane walk in the door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. I'm not teaching this class with him." Haley said.

"Are you gonna be okay Hal?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just don't wanna be in the same room with him right now." Haley replied.

Shane just turned on the music and everyone got into their places.

"And we don't do well when we try to teach a dance class." Haley added. Shane stood beside her as they faced the class.

"Okay, since everyone has their own ideas they've been working on over the time you've been gone, why don't we have some people show us what they've come up with." Haley said.

"Or we could just show them our dance and have them learn it like I always do." Shane said in he cocky attitude.

"Well that's because you weren't teaching a class with me, now you are, so get used to it. Caitlyn, you first." Haley shot back as she turned on the music to 'Like Me' by Girlicious.

Shane had nothing to say to her on that note because he knew that wasn't what she meant by proving himself to her. He needed to tone it down a bit.

Once the class was done, Shane got a text from Haley.

'What the heck was that crap in class today. This is what I mean by stuck up. You need to stop controlling everything and let other people take the chance to be something.'

He sighed and text her back.

'I know, I just wanted to let them learn the dance that's gonna be used at Final Jam.'

'Teach it to them tomorrow; let them be them for a change before they have to learn stuff that your uncle wants.'

Shane smiled and went to the mess hall. He needed to hear that side of Haley again, the optimist.

He saw her and Caitlyn sitting at a table with Mitchie and Peggy as he walked by. She smiled faintly at him as he walked by. He smiled back as he kept walking and sat with his friends. Soon Mitchie,Peggy,Ella,Caitlyn, and Haley got up and took their trays up and walked out, Shane following them.

They soon went to the music hall where Haley was teaching them a dance as Peggy played her guitar. Haley almost twisted her ankle when she flipped backwards.

"You okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Weak ankle from gymnastics when I was little." Haley said as she massaged her ankle some. Shane knew Haley Had messed up that ankle before during a show and she had to have it wrapped and stayed off of it for a while. He sighed deeply as he texted her.

Haley answered her phone and winced as she stood up. "I gotta go guys I'll talk to you later okay?"

The others nodded as she limped out to have Shane come up to her. "Take it easy Hal." he said taking her by the waist. Haley sighed as she leaned on him.

"Thanks."

He helped her to the Teacher and Staff lounge and sat her down on the couch.

"It's okay Hal It'll get better." He said as he gently took her shoe off, then sock, and gently robbed her ankle and foot.

Haley sighed deeply. "Thanks Shane."

Shane smiled as he sat beside her with her legs on his lap as he ribbed her ankle.

"I miss us being alone together. You'd rub my feet after a concert or something. And when I got hurt, we'd stay away alone in my room and never came out." Haley smiled faintly. Shane edged closer a little, and Haley winced as Shane put a hand on her leg and rubbed her thigh.

"Shhh easy Haley. It's alright I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered faintly. He was closer to her now and his face was inches from hers. She looked into his eyes and he looked deep into her blue ones.

"Shane." She whispered faintly. Shane put his hand softly on her face and leaned closer. She could smell his cologne and his breath as he inched closer to her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you angel. I won't let any guy touch you. They won't touch you like I do." He whispered back.

Haley nodded faintly as he rubbed her leg. She pressed her forehead to his cheek. As he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She nuzzled his cheek a little. Then his lips met hers. He kissed her softly and passionately as he pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss a little as she ran her hand through his hair. She sighed deeply as he kissed her. He slowly pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Gimme another chance angel." He whispered. Haley sighed as she leaned into his hand. She looked up at him.

"Alright Shane. But you mess up this time...I might not be able to take you back." She said softly.

Shane nodded. "Alright." he kissed her again and held her close. Haley nuzzled his neck then Tess texted him.

"How'd she get my number I don't even talk to her." He said. Haley sighed.

"Don't worry about it." She kissed him deeply. "I'll see you later at the campfire okay?"

Shane nodded as he kissed her head and she got up and left.


End file.
